Bursting the Figurative Bubble
by pancakesareking
Summary: [Slash] BlinkMush...The guys try to cheer up Mush, but Blink is the only one who can do it. That, and a little bit o'sunshine.


Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. So don't sue me! Enjoy the story.  
  
~Bursting the Figurative Bubble~  
  
Blink and Mush weren't even paying attention to what they were saying to each other anymore. They just said the most insulting thing they could think of. The other newsboys were all out at various places, leaving Mush and his fighting friend alone in the Lodging House. Well, Kloppman was somewhere.  
  
"Yous just jealous cause I got two eyes and yous only got one!" Mush screamed. Blink had made some stupid comment about how Mush was always looking at girls when he should be selling papes.  
  
All had gotten silent, and Blink's one eye squeezed shut, like he was in pain. All he said before he left was a quiet "yeah, I was jealous alright. But that ain't why."  
  
That had been last night.  
  
So needless to say, it was a depressing morning for Mush Meyers. So depressing, in fact, the usually jovial newsboy left the lodging house just to escape the sound of Kloppman singing his happy songs. Once he was outside the building, he spotted the perfect spot, with a perfect patch of sunlight, and didn't hesitate before taking the spot for himself. Man, he was glad he didn't have to sell papes today.  
  
Mush looked up from his little spot in front of Horace Greeley to see who was standing in his sunlight. The rays had felt so nice on his skin, and someone had to come and ruin it. All he needed was some sunshine to make him feel better. So why would someone just stand there?  
  
Racetrack Higgins would. "Mush, what the hell are you doin' out in the sun like this?" Race was so wise; maybe he could help. 'Yeah, he's a wise-ass.' Mush thought with a snicker. "'Ey, you don't gotta laugh at me, ya know."  
  
Mush looked up with a thin smile. "I'm just depressed, Race. I figured if I sit in the sun for a while, I'll feel as warm on the inside as I will on the outside." It sounded a lot better when he thought it.  
  
"Mush, anyone ever tell ya yous not all dat smart?" Mush looked up to see Race grinning down at him and nodded. "Good, then I don't have to. Look, I'm goin' down to Sheepshead. I got a hot tip on number four. Maybe that'll cheer ya' up!"  
  
Mush just shook his head and said "nah, I think the race's are your things."  
  
So Race turned to leave, and before he was completely gone around a corner turned back. "'Ey, Mushy," he yelled, "if Spot comes by, tell him to meet me at Sheepshead. And, uh, tell him I'll be in the usual place."  
  
Mush gave a nod of his head and a short wave, and Race was gone. Mush turned to look up at Horace Greeley, whose head was reflecting the sun. It was just getting toasty when a new shadow fell over Mush, who cursed under his breath.  
  
"Mush, I don't wanna burst your bubble or nothin, but if you wear 'dem overalls in the sun, ya might get tan lines!" The voice obviously belonged to Snitch, who looked concerned for Mushes...skin tone?  
  
One look at his already fairly darkened skin made Mush want to laugh. He was still too depressed. "I'm not tannin', Snitch, I'm depressed."  
  
Snitch nodded wisely, as if he understood. Of course, he probably didn't, but that was okay. Even Snitch got depressed sometimes, so he offered some advice. "Well, I was gonna go see if any big wigs are out, and see if they have anything worth stealing. Wanna come? I bet that would cheer you up!" Mush spared a small smile for Snitch and said "I figured if I sit in the sun for a while, I'll feel as warm on the inside as I will on the outside. 'Sides, I think stealing is your thing, not mine."  
  
Snitch shrugged and smiled sweetly before turning to leave. And just Mushes luck; a cloud had appeared and was now blocking his source of happiness. Well...not exactly. Mush thought of why he was so depressed in the first place.  
  
Blink could be so hot headed, and Mush could be so stupid. That's why it was so bad for them to have arguments. But what were best friends without a few arguments.  
  
"Perfect." Mush muttered. "It's all my fault. If I would have gone after Blink and apologized, we would be sitting at Tibby's and laughing together right now."  
  
There! The cloud had moved, so Mush finally had a chance to cheer up. Golden rays fell on his body, making it tingle nicely. A small sound of delight rumbled through Mush's throat. Suddenly, he began to feel better. Until he thought of Blink again. And then another shadow fell.  
  
"Mushy, you seen Race around? We was sposed to meet, but...man, you look like your goil just dumped ya for a scab."  
  
'No, my best friend dumped me for being a bad friend,' Mush thought, but said "Race is in Sheepshead. He said to meet him in the usual spot. Don't worry about me, I just need to sit in the sun for a while."  
  
Spot looked at the boy strangely for a moment before giving a curt wave of his cane and leaving. Mush didn't really understand Spot. As long as Race did, though, it seemed good enough.  
  
It seemed like everyone had one someone they understood completely. Jack had David, Race had Spot, Specs had Dutchy (it was a glasses thing), he had Blink, and Snitch had...  
  
"Hey, Mush, you seen Snitch?" Skittery. The tall boy looked as depressed as Mush felt. Two sad eyes peered down at him, awaiting an answer.  
  
Well, at least Mush wasn't the only depressed person. Mush waited. And waited. The former thought was supposed to make him feel better. It most certainly didn't. "Yeah, he went to go steal stuff. Sorry."  
  
Skittery just frowned and shrugged. "It's okay. He can't always be around for me, right? I mean, it's dumb to think so."  
  
Mush thought of Blink. If...if Blink were here, he would make Mush feel better in an instant. Blink would make some dumb joke, and everything would be better. If Mush hadn't been so mean though, Blink would need to make everything better. Mush was wondering why the sun wasn't helping.  
  
It was probably Skittery's shadow blocking his light. Right...Skittery. "Uh, no, Skittery, dat ain't dumb. I bet Snitch went to steal something to give you. Don't he always?"  
  
Apparently Mush wasn't very good at cheering people up. Skittery offered another shrug. "You look pretty down in the dumps too. Wanna join me at Tibby's? I bet a little booze will cheer us both up."  
  
Mush shook his head. "I'd rather just sit in the sun." He hoped Skittery would take the hint. "Drinking is more of your thing...I think."  
  
Skittery set his sad eyes on Mush as he shrugged yet again, and left in the direction of Tibby's.  
  
Mush sighed in relief, glad to be alone. All he needed was a little sun, and he would be all better. And damnit, another shadow fell across his figure. "Go away!" He cried in frustration.  
  
"Sorry, Mushy. I just came to apologize. I'll go." Mush looked up from his spot on the ground in awe. It was...Blink had come to see him. 'But why is he apologizing?' Mush wondered.  
  
"Blink! Stay, please. I thought yous was one a the guys." Blink did as he was asked, and sat on the ground next to Mush. Now the sun was shining on both of them.  
  
Blink peered over through his good eye and smiled. "That was some fight last night, huh? I think...we both got a bit carried away."  
  
Mush nodded his head enthusiastically, glad that his best friend was still willing to talk to him. He was still confused about the one-eyed boys parting comment the night before, though. "What did you mean when before you left last night?"  
  
Blink had the grace to blush, and just sat quietly. Only for a moment though. "I...look, Mushy, I like yous. A lot. I like yous the way I'm sposed to feel about girls. It just ain't fair that you always look at them, and never at me!" He was breathing harshly, and for a moment, Mush wondered where he got that anger problem.  
  
But then, when he realized what Blink had just explained to him, he positively beamed at his best friend. The boy he had been stealing glances at for months now, the boy he loved more than anyone else. And Blink thought he never looked! Mush wasn't depressed at all, now. In fact, he began to laugh. Blink just looked confused.  
  
"I look at you all the time, Blink, yous just always lookin' the other way. I like yous a lot too. I just..." he squired, a blush rising to his cheeks, "the girls all looked at you, and I was always glarin' at them."  
  
Blink began to laugh too, and the two boys laughed together. There bodies were touching now, but neither noticed. That is, until the laughter began to die, and the two looked up the find their faces closer than they had remembered them being. Both were trying to catch their breath, and Mush could feel Blinks breath coming out in small puffs against his lips.  
  
Mush took a deep breath and placed his lips against Blinks. They were soft, and moving with his, and it felt...nice. When Blink ran his tongue over Mush's lip, his mouth opened immediately, and the two continued to kiss rather passionately, regardless of who saw. It was when Blink ran his hand up Mush's bare arm that mush flinched away.  
  
"Ow!" He looked down at his now oddly colored skin. "I think I got sun burn!"  
  
~Fin~  
  
Well, I hope if anyone even read this, that you liked it. The dialogue was a wee bit screwed up, but I was trying to be authentic. So sue me! Did people even know about sunburn in 1899 New York?  
  
I'm thinking of doing a sequel featuring Spot meeting Race at "the usual place". Then they will get together, because that's what makes me happy.  
  
AND THEN, maybe I'll do one featuring Snitch finding a drunk Skittery and the two having a drunken (one-sided) conversation.  
  
Woo-woo! Leave me a review, and maybe I'll do it. There's the button. *Points down* 


End file.
